Talk:Episode 186: Interrupted Sleep/@comment-4842541-20140810092323
Gawd I know I've said that the previous episode was going to be my last summary but I can't help it, this episode is just begging me to do one. I mean just look below, I've technically just gone and already summarized a bit too. So we're back with Cardfight Vanguard: Blue Waifu's revival. Where we last left off, super Mastermind Cera has trapped Kai, Naoki, and Aichi 2.0 in an ice prison. Now I know what you're thinking. Cera is an idiot for trapping the Fire Guy, the other Fire(ish) Guy, and then one whose confused about his Fire but still uses Fire a lot Guy. So of course those three can get out easily right? Nope they spend the rest of the episode unable to melt the ice despite having flames on their sides. Man they're morons. Anyway with our two heroes and a villain but not actually one trapped in an ice cube, our true mastermind Cera goes and unseals Aichi, and Super Butler Morres paralyzes Kourin in her tracks by putting his arms out to block Kourin. Even though Kourin can just walk around Morres to get to Aichi . . . Seriously, is everyone in this series a moron? Gawd it's like Cera and his Butler are the only smart ones around. I mean Kourin probably couldn't do anything about Aichi waking up, but she still could've, I don't know, WALK AROUND THE BUTLER. And so with that, Gaillard wakes up, and then Cera channels Zordon and appears to our three teenagers with attitude to tell them all about the Blue Hair Waifu's revival. Gaillard is all, "OMG YOU TRAITOR!" and Mastermind Cera is all, "Fufufufu." And then Morres finally lets the moron Blondie get to Aichi, and then she gets blasted for her efforts. You deserved it you traitor! And with that, Leader Gaillard gets dumped by Mastermind Cera, and then Cera leaves the scene, knowing that everything is going according to plan. This is a true villain folks, take notes all who have plans for world domination. So yeah, Kai starts to ask Gaillard what's up with Aichi, and then Gaillard throws his best Frenchman punch with Ring Power to Kai's face. A punch that Kai so rightfully deserves for putting the world in danger, even though his plan did end in him playing the hero, but got interuptted by Aichi. Except it gets censored by a cutaway. What is this, 4kids Yugioh!? "It is implied that you are punching me!" So yeah Gaillard punches like a wuss as Kai is not at all fazed by the Frenchman's punch. And then Kai just goes on and asks more about Aichi, because you know, Kai has to at least know what's up with his Waifu right? And then we have Neve, looking all chivalrous when he comes across an injured Cera. Yo dawg, I just saw you up in Aichi's room being all awesome and stuff, why are you all injured!? Cera: "(^_-)" Oh right, you're a mastermind, carry on. So anyway Cera is all injured then rouses Neve into battle as Neve charges towards Aichi. Oh Neve, it was nice knowing you. And then Ratie gets stuck in the maze, which has been used on her by Mastermind Cera. All hail Cera! And with that Cera has all the pieces of the puzzle in place, and his evil plans are in motion. Back in the icecube, Gaillard FINALLY explains things to Kai and Naoki. You know, something he could've done, 20 some episodes ago!? No seriously, what he's doing is what he could've done a long time ago. It's pretty idiotic that it's when the world is in danger that he FINALLY decides to explain things in full to Kai. It's almost like Gaillard just decided, "Oh this isn't important, I can wait till the world ends before I reveal this information." No bro, if something is that important you're supposed to tell it right away. Gawd the fact that this season is just failing and that this whole entire explaination with a few sentences could've saved us so much failing is just a kick in the rear. Well anyway back to the explaination, turns out, according to the subs, that if you beat Link Joker, you get the opposite of Reverse. Rather than being controlled by Reverse, you turn into a Coordinator and get a Seed Mode. And that Seed can become stronger. Jeez you just can't win against Link Joker. This is either the worst idea for a villain, or the most ingenious villain ever. I vote the former. Also according to the subs, I want Ren as a villain NOW. So Gaillard finishes explaining, revealing that Aichi was not himself, and that Aichi found four strangers to go and guard the seals, and reveals how Aichi gave them all super powers (which I got to admit, is sort of cool). And then he also gets in a jab at Naoki's strength. Though Naoki, Gaillard does have a point. You are a newcomer as far as Vanguard is concerned. And you only have one season under your belt. Granted I guess screentime wise, you're supposed to be Gaillard's senpai. Speaking of which, I always pictured Gaillard as being pretty tall, but the dude is PUNY. I guess that's what he gets for being Aichi 2.0. So yeah, Gaillard finishes explaining, and is completely taken by surprise when Kai decides to join forces. See Gaillard, this is what happens when you explain! And then we have Neve rushing to his death. Oh poor poor Neve, you don't even realize you're being duped by Cera, even though the evidence is RIGHT in front of you. Go on Neve, we'll mourn your death but you still got duped big by the Mastermind! :3 All hail Cera! And as Aichi and Neve prepare to fight, Morres now channels Zordon and moreorless just mocks our Teenagers with Attitude as they cannot get out of the prison despite having flames on their side. And with all that and a Superior Seek Mate from Neve, the episode ends. So what have we all learned kids? Gaillard is an idiot. Neve is deadmeat. Ratie is stuck in a maze. Cera is mastermind so hail him. Kai and Naoki could've been allies with the Quatre Knights a WHOLE LOT EARLIER. And Aichi being all evil is wasted potential. Also Aichi is a Coordinator, and he's ready to strike against freedom. Oh and Kourin is worthless, she got what she deserved. And because Gaillard is an idiot who decided not to explain things, we've actually proven that a plot that happened for 20 plus episodes is made meaningless when everything could've been resolved by one third of an episode of explaination. Gawd I want those 20x20 something minutes of viewage back.